The objective of this study was to determine the extent of significant osteopenia in post-pubertal females with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (JRA) not treated with corticosteroids compared to controls and to identify disease ad anthropometric variables related to bone mineralization in this population. Total body bone mineral density did differ between the JRA and control groups. Osteopenia, a precursor to the development of osteoporosis exists in over 15% of both populations of post-pubertal U.S. females who have achieved peak bone mass. Subsequent study was needed to determine what additional factors (e.g., dietary intake and physical activity) further predicts total body bone mineral density in post-pubertal JRA patients and healthy controls. The past year saw no new outpatient visits, but results were obtained from the Core Laboratory of the GCRC, and are being analyzed.